Pour un chocolat chaud avec vous
by Lou Rose
Summary: L'après bataille finale du point de vue d'Hermione.  Hermione boit un chocolat chaud et se souviens. Seule elle pense à ses meilleurs amis.


_Doucement je versais la délicieuse boisson dans une tasse. Le liquide fumait légèrement. Mes lèvres s'approchaient lentement de la crème qui s'était formée à la surface. La douceur du liquide me surprenait toujours. Son pouvoir d'apaisement. Sa délicatesse. _

_Mais surtout, la force qu'il a sur moi. La force, le pouvoir de me ramener si loin en arrière. Lorsque tout allait bien. Que la guerre était loin. Que nous étions réunis. Ses six pures années avec vous deux. Malgré les quêtes, les combats et Voldemort bien sur. J'étais bien, calme, apaisée. Sûre d'être à ma place dans cette salle aux couleurs rouges et or. Avec vous. Buvant l'exquise boisson autour du feu. Les soirs d'hiver, les soirs de printemps, les soirs d'été et les soirs d'automne. Lorsque nos rires s'entremêlaient en une délicate et non moins puissante mélodie. J'étais en paix. Tout simplement à ma place. Même si les temps étaient durs, que nous avions peur chaque jour un peu plus, que Voldemort se faisaient de plus en plus menaçant, nous savions. Nous savions que nous serions toujours là, ensemble les uns pour les autres. _

_Que face à cette guerre, nous resterions ce trio imbrisable, inébranlable. Que notre amitié, notre amour tous les trois résisterai à tout, simplement à tout. J'ai pleuré, ce jour là, tellement pleuré. Le jour où enfin il est tombé. Cette joie si pure nous avait transpercées si violemment. Ce pourquoi nous nous étions battu était enfin anéantit. Durant ses quelques secondes où il est tombé, j'ai vu dans vos regards ce que devait refléter le mien : du soulagement. Immense. Durant ses quelques secondes nous avons cru que tout été fini, que la peur laisserait place au bonheur. Nous nous sommes serrés dans nos bras avec violence. Oui violence, toute cette peur qui s'évacue. Nos bras, nos mains s'agrippaient les uns aux autres. Nos regards étaient entremêlés. Ils étaient à la fois soulagés et perdus. C'était presque impossible. Harry était ahuri, et nous, nous étions simplement fou, fou de bonheur de le serrer contre nous. Pourtant, pourtant, la seconde d'après la réalité nous rattrapait. L'arrivée des autres, brute, violence, douloureuse. Les autres nous enserraient. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Non, ils ne comprenaient pas que la seule chose que l'on désirait c'était d'être seuls. _

_Seuls Merlin, seuls._

_Tout simplement seuls pour oublier, oublier que la vie ne se résumait pas qu'à nous. Un monde où tous les trois nous aurions étés seuls. J'avais tellement envie de hurler de nous laisser ! De nous laisser, Merlin. Je…Je… Nous voulions garder juste quelques secondes de plus ce sentiment de félicité. Un monde où tout irait bien. Où il n'y aurait pas de place pour la douleur. Je l'ai compris à la seconde où ton regard océan est revenu à la réalité, où l'océan de douleur à repris la place de celui azur de bonheur qui m'avait inondé pendant ses quelques instants. Mon regard lui aussi à du changer. Parce qu'Harry ne nous regardaient plus de la même façon non plus. Nous fûmes séparés, Ginny s'emparait d'Harry dans un flot d'amour qui pourtant nous laissa de glace. Tu te retiras doucement de cette marrée humaine, les yeux vides. _

_Brutalement je décidais de partir, de courir, de fuir. Voir une seconde de plus la douleur dans tes yeux était au dessus de mes forces. Je me cognais contre la masse qui exultait. A ce moment je me souviens avoir eu une pensée qui aujourd'hui encore ma fait frissonner. Je me suis demandée avec force, presque avec haine comment ses gens tout autour de nous, pouvaient exulter. Ça avait été notre combat, le notre, pas le leur. Je leur en voulais tellement d'être là, de rire, d'oublier et surtout de ne pas comprendre, de nous avoir séparés. Je m'en veux encore d'avoir pensé à ça, eux aussi avaient combattus. Pas de la même façon que nous, pas avec la même application et intensité, mais ils avaient combattus. Mais je l'avais pensé oui, avec une telle force d'ailleurs. Je venais de te voir loin de moi, auprès de ta famille qui se rassemblait doucement. _

_Mon envie de fuir s'était alors fait moins forte, moins intense. Je voulais juste te serrer contre moi, te serrer à t'étouffer. Te serrer pour nous perdre. Mon cœur était meurtrit. Scindé en deux. Je voulais fuir, partir, hurler et puis je te voulais toi. Toi, seulement toi._

_J'ai du formuler une supplique parce que même à l'autre bout de la pièce, ton regard c'est posé sur moi. Tu me fixais avec une telle intensité que je me suis sentie flancher. Je pleurai, comme jamais je n'avais pleuré et comme jamais, je le sais, je ne pleurerai. Ton regard était toujours aussi fixement posé sur moi. De là où j'étais je percevais un léger tressautement dans tes prunelles. Une larme, une seule, à coulée le long de ta joue. Tu me regardais toujours. Une bouffée de soulagement envahie alors tout mon petit corps secoué. J'aime la place que j'ai en ton cœur. Je sais que je suis la seule personne devant laquelle tu pleureras, devant laquelle tu montreras cette partie de ton cœur. Je ne me souviens plus très bien de comment mais quelques instants plus tard, j'étais dans tes bras. Dans le silence. Ta main enfouie dans mes cheveux. Ma tête sur ta poitrine. J'eu envie de ce chocolat chaud. Pour qu'il réchauffe mon corps comme tu réchauffais mon cœur. Envie de ce moment où tous les trois nous étions tout simplement heureux, et complets. _

_Ce fut sur cette pensée que j'entendis Harry nous appeler caché sous sa cape. Comme en tant de guerre nous nous levâmes inconsciemment. Si fatigués, si épuisés. Peeves chantait. Je crois que j'ai souris. Harry nous a raconté ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt et ce qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine. Tout est plus ou moins flou quand à ce moment là, j'écoutais sans écouter, dans le bureau du directeur aussi. Harry est parti, il voulait aller dormir. Tu as dis alors que tu rejoignais ta famille. Je t'ai souris. Et j'ai pris ma décision. Moi aussi j'allais retrouver ma famille. Tu serais bien avec ta famille. Je reviendrai. Je ne sais pas quand mais je reviendrai. Je crois que même sans que je n'aie ouvert la bouche tu m'as comprise. Ton regard s'était fait plus douloureux puis comme dans un assentiment tu m'as embrassé doucement le front. Tu m'attendrais. Voilà ce que j'avais compris dans ce baiser. Tu m'avais alors posé ta cape brûlée, poussiéreuse sur mes épaules. J'étais mieux, tu étais avec moi. Et d'une certaine manière oui, tu le serais pendant ce voyage. Ce fut dans le silence que nous étions retournés dans la grande salle. Tu les avais rejoins et dans un regard, j'étais sortie, j'avais franchi ce qui restait du portail. J'avais attrapé mon petit sac de perle et sortie un petit kangourou en peluche. J'avais activé le portoloin. J'allais moi aussi retrouver ma famille. _

_Après plusieurs mois d'errance je les avais enfin retrouvés. _

_Wendell et Monica Wilkins étaient enfin redevenus Monsieur et Madame Granger, papa et maman. _

_J'ai été lâche, maintenant face à ce chocolat chaud, je me rends compte à tel point je l'ai été. J'ai pourtant combattus cette monstrueuse guerre mais je n'ai pas réussis à affronter votre douleur, surtout ta douleur. Je n'étais pas présente lors de l'enterrement de ton frère. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien je m'en veux maintenant que je suis de retour. J'aurai du être là, pour être près de toi. Devant qui as-tu pleuré pendant que je n'étais pas là ? J'espère que tu as pu évacuer un peu de cette douleur intérieure que tu peines tant à camoufler. _

_Aujourd'hui que je suis dans ce château, synonyme de tant de bonheur et de tant de douleur, je ne pense encore qu'à toi, qu'à vous mes deux meilleurs amis. J'aimerai tellement vous serer dans mes bras, me faire pardonner. Mais encore une fois je suis trop lâche, j'ai trop peur de voir votre regard sur moi. De voir que vous m'avez oubliée. Mon thermos de chocolat se balance doucement contre mes jambes. Le château n'a presque pas changé en deux ans. Jour pour jour. Le professeur Mc Gonagall m'a donnée la permission de me promener un peu ici aujourd'hui. De me rapprocher de ce passé pourtant si proche. D'être en quelque sorte un peu près de vous. Lorsqu'elle m'a fait entrer elle avait un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. J'aime ce sourire rassurant. Celui qui dit que tout va aller pour le mieux. Je suis seule dans la Grande Salle, le plafond est d'un azur si pur qu'il me rappelle l'océan de tes yeux. Je m'étais pourtant jurée de ne pas pleurer. Que je peux être faible. _

_Je m'assoie à même le sol. Les jambes ramenées contre moi. Comme je le faisais toujours après l'une de nos disputes. Je me resservis une tasse de chocolat chaud. Une larme glissant dans le liquide accueillant. Je ferme mes yeux essayant au contact de la boisson de faire remonter un flot de souvenirs heureux. C'est doux et violent. Je ne sais pas si ça m'apaise. Je crois entendre ta voix. C'est fou ce que ça peut sembler réel. J'arrête de boire. Je t'entends encore. Tiens, j'entends Harry aussi. Je pleure. Mes yeux sont toujours fermés. Je n'en peux plus. Vous me manquez. Tellement. J'ouvre les paupières. Une fois puis deux. Ma vue est brouillée. Si brouillée que je crois vous voir. Là assis sur le sol en face de moi. _

_- Hermione, dis, tu ne vas pas nous ignorer encore longtemps nan ?_

_Ca parait réel pourtant, c'est étrange, je ne crois pas avoir mis autre chose que du lait et du chocolat dans ma boisson._

_- Hermione !_

_Tiens tu ne dis plus rien, ça fait deux fois que c'est Harry qui parle. Mes paupières se rouvrent alors brusquement : c'est réel. _

_- Hermione ?_

_Pourquoi ne parles-tu pas, Ron parles moi. S'il te plait. Dis quelque chose. Et s'il te plait regardes moi. S'il te plait. J'aimerai te supplier mais mes lèvres sont closes et si sèches. _

_Harry se jette brusquement sur moi et m'enserre violement, comme deux ans auparavant. Mon cœur tremble, mon corps tremble. Je n'arrive pas à esquisser le moindre mouvement. Je crois qu'Harry pleure aussi. J'essaye de te chercher à travers mes larmes. Tu me regardes avec cette douceur, celle qui me fait sentir tienne, celle qui me fait vivre. Celle pour laquelle je suis là. Harry se stoppe hésitant puis avec la même violence et le même besoin il t'attire vers nous. Ca y est je suis complète. J'aime cette violence, cette urgence qui nous reste de la guerre. Cette peur de tout perdre, de vouloir tout faire intensément. C'est fou, nos pleurs s'accordent aussi bien que nos rires. D'ailleurs, sans que je ne sache très bien comment ceci se transformèrent en un rire si puissant, presque hystérique de bonheur. Je sais que nous venons enfin de vivre le moment que j'avais tellement souhaité deux ans auparavant. Même si maintenant la douleur c'est un peu apaisée. Elle se fait plus discrète dans nos yeux, plus enfouie et cachée dans nos cœurs. Nous nous détachons lentement, un immense sourire de soulagement placardé sur nos visages. Tu parles enfin :_

_- Bon, on va se le boire dans la salle commune ce chocolat, j'ai un peu mal aux fesses ici._

_On se lève. _

_Tu me tiens par la main._

_Je souris._


End file.
